


Movie night

by William_Magnus



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where the whole of Earth is at war with anyone and everyone with Superhuman powers the Runaways use one of the most important lessons from Movie night to thier advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another AU idea I had some time ago, the Marvel Universe if the humans had decided to go to war with nearly everyone with superpowers.

"What do you mean your requesting permission to retreat?"

"Sir, there are only a half dozen of us, our Sentinel back up was pulled out to join the front line in Oakland, and....we have a three sixteen here."

"A three sixteen?"

"We have a three Sixteen. Looks to be about 13, cartoon frog hat, and...I think she is humming 'It's a Small World.' I know this is an important mission sir, but she has not seen us yet and if we are right...we are better off trying this again later."

"What is this world coming too that a Sergeant in the United States Army is afraid of a little girl?"

"Sir, respectfully I have been fighting these damn mutties for longer than you have been out of Officer Training. What we have there is a little girl in the middle of a network of underground tunnels all alone and showing no signs of being anything but slightly bored. I have seen this kind of thing twice before already, is we get close enough that she knows we are here she is either going to turn into a hulking beast and tear us to bits, or summon a army of bugs or something that will eat us alive. If we go in there, we are all dead."

"Fine Sergeant, I will take your advice but when I explain why we failed I am putting all of this on your head."

"Yes, Sir. You heard the Lt, we are pulling out people."

****************************************************************************************************************

"What do you mean they are leaving?"

"I told you they would Gert."

"This is insane, all they saw was Molly. How in the hell did she get scary enough to make them runaway, and how the hell did you know they would do that Chase?"

"Movie night." Molly said, speaking up for the first time since they put her in the first chamber that the invading soldiers would end up finding.

"What?"

"Movie night. Remember the last one we had? The Ring, Resident Evil Two, and Let the Right One In. Molly at least got the big lesson all of those movies taught. If you see a little girl standing around in a creepy place humming to herself then she is probably about to wear your face, or unleash a hoard of zombies on you or something."

"Chase, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"Dumb or not, it worked didn't it?"


End file.
